


Lonely night

by Farina



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farina/pseuds/Farina
Summary: Free time is the bane of a businessman.
Jumin Han tries to work out his sexual frustrations on his own to little avail.





	Lonely night

Sighing, Jumin Han sat on his bed cross-legged, gazing around his sparse yet expensive bedroom. There was a 40 inch television mounted on the wall across from him, a bookcase filled with books on various materials, with an entire shelf dedicated to books on cat care and cat anecdotes. There was even a tablet and laptop both sitting on the bedside table, green lights blinking softly to indicate a full charge. But it was all useless, boring. Free time was the bane of any businessman. No one who was actually accomplishing anything should have it… 

Except maybe to pet Eliazbeth 3rd. 

But she was sleeping and he was no cat abuser, so he would not disturb her. 

That left him like this… 

Once more, Jumin sighed and loosened his black tie, although he’d already removed his suit jacket and pants, sitting on his downy comforter in only his white undershirt, tie, boxers, and shin-high black dress socks. Emotions were something he tried to hold at arm’s length but at times, even he had to admit that a body had… certain needs. Ones that couldn’t be put off forever and tended to resurface in periods of downtime, especially when nothing else seemed appealing. 

With an expression that was none too happy, as if he was facing a chore he’d put off time and again, Jumin palmed the front of his boxers before shooting a disdainful look at the powered down television as if it had somehow insulted him. Of all the chores a normal human faced, this really was the only one Jumin had to take care of himself, that some hired hand couldn’t just take care of for him, and he really hated it… 

But there was just no helping it, so he committed to it, finally beginning to unbutton his starched shirt after freeing himself from his tie. Slowly, his gaze followed his thin fingers while they slipped the buttons through the holes one after the other, as deftly as they did every morning, until his shirt laid curled around his hips on the bed. 

Ah… how boring, he thought, as he finally shifted onto his knees to tug down the elastic band of his boxers. He didn’t even have any toys, not that he was some sex addict that needed them but… As a part of his stubborn ideology that he never invited anyone else over for anything ‘unsavory’, he had no dildos, no vibrators, not even lube. Not that he knew anything different since he never used them anyway but… sometimes, after dragging his fingers up and down his length with no relief until it was sore and he was no closer to finishing, he could see the appeal. 

Once nude, Jumin sat down again, scooting until his back was braced by the headboard, a fancy solid wood thing made of curving spindles and artfully cut designs, supporting his lower back with a goose feather pillow. Spreading his legs, he let his head fall onto his chest and closed his eyes as he dragged his cold hand over his flaccid length, shaking his head slightly at the feeling which wasn’t… nothing, but wasn’t anything spectacular either. As he continued his ministrations, slowly encouraging his body to react despite his mind’s lack of enthusiasm, he fought the urge to sigh again.

A blank mind wasn’t helping him accomplish this task, but thoughts of business or even Elizabeth 3rd would do nothing but hinder his progress further. But… what did a man like him have to fantasize about? Thoughts of the beautiful women someone like his father saw night after night did nothing but irritate him. He wouldn’t just play around with ‘trophies’… if he wanted anyone, ever, it would be someone who was his equal, but who was that? He hadn’t met such a person. 

Maybe V but… 

The very thought wasn’t worth considering. 

Zen, V, and the others in R.F.A. were… his family. He could think of them no more comfortably than he could think of Elizabeth 3rd in his current situation. 

Groaning in frustration, he instead thought about what he’d like done to him by a faceless person, focusing on himself rather than a partner. Sex was… not something he knew nothing about but what fantasies did he even have? It wasn’t as though he spent any time outside of these rare sessions thinking about it after all. 

Peeking one eye open, Jumin stared down at his semi-hard cock, tightening his grip a little on it as if to punish it for being so slow to harden. Punishment… it wasn’t a strange kink for someone like him who had grown up with almost zero guidance, with every adult being too afraid of his father to say one word against him no matter what he did. With him having to always control his own actions, in a way acting as his own parent…

But despite that thought, he really couldn’t take things like dirty talk seriously. It was… a difficult position to be in. Not only did he need someone to give him what he wanted, but he needed someone who would make the scenario believable. Hah… as if that was going to happen. 

Biting his lip in frustration, Jumin continued to stroke himself, quickening his pace as his dry hand slid back and forth over his cock. Couldn’t he at least think of something like tits? A vagina? They didn’t have to be attached to a specific person, if he could think of no one. But even that idea didn’t appeal to him. What use was sex for sex’ sake? Mindless pleasure stolen in a moment, time wasted then forgotten. 

But it was starting to feel good. 

Even though he could never think of anything specific, it invariably always started feeling better and better as he forced himself to continue and he sighed again, this time with a soft lilt in his voice that indicated this sigh wasn’t purely out of boredom or frustration. “Mmn…” he murmured, even though he hated making noises. It helped him trick himself that he was actually enjoying this. 

“Please…” he continued, having no idea what it was that he was asking for. Maybe just for this to be over quickly? 

A flush began to blossom over his cheeks and upper chest as his toes dug into the soft comforter, pushing him back harder against the headboard. Laying his head back against the wood, he closed his eyes and let out another deep gasp, hand moving quicker as his thoughts flit to darker fantasies, fantasies of being held down, fantasies of telling someone to stop and being ignored… Someone powerful, someone he respected. Someone who _wasn’t V_.

“So you’re gay after all…?” the mystery person spoke in his mind and he nodded, biting his lip harder to keep from whimpering as he imagined himself being slapped for the answer. He couldn’t… couldn’t help it. Perhaps if a woman ever stood out to him and earned his respect but… even so it was difficult, nearly impossible, to consider being romantically attracted to a business partner, and in a business sense, intimate trysts would only end badly for the bottom line. 

But from a PR perspective, he couldn’t really have flings with a man, either…

Groaning, Jumin continued to work himself as he sealed a hand over his mouth, panting against his own palm and trying to convince himself that it was someone else controlling him, trying to silence him as if he couldn’t control his own mouth. “Mm…” he breathed against himself, wishing it could go further, wishing he could feel a mouth on his cock or fingers on his ass, but… all he had was his own hand on his length. 

Just like that the spell was broken and he sighed, his eyes opening again to see nothing but his own body and the white walls surrounding him. “Come on…” he muttered, irritation entering his voice, squeezing his cock harder again, bending it between his fingers although he didn’t need to do so to realize that just that easily, the blood was draining from it and it was softening. 

“…Damn it…” he muttered, continuing to stroke himself but now that he was going soft again, there wasn’t much hope of preventing it, even if his touches continued to set off a few muted sparks of pleasure. 

After another minute, Jumin gave up entirely, sliding down the back of the bed until his head landed on the pillow he’d been using for lumbar support. For a moment, he glanced around the lifeless room as if expecting someone to be waiting there to give him the release his body, if not his mind, craved, but there was no one and nothing. 

Alone as always. 

Looking annoyed, Jumin slipped from the bed and moved to the shower, possibly to try again before giving up and showering so that he could go back to bed and sleep.


End file.
